1. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a manufacturing method of a stacked-type solid electrolytic capacitor, in particular, to a manufacturing method of a stacked-type solid electrolytic capacitor capable of increasing welding effect.
2. Description of Related Art
Capacitors are a necessary device in the electronic field, the main function thereof comprising: filtering, bypassing, rectifying, coupling, decoupling and phase inverting. Capacitors are widely used in consumer appliances, computer mother boards and related merchandise, power supplies, communication products and vehicles. Along with the development and improvement of the semiconductor processing techniques, the electronic products formed by semiconductor packages are developed based on the need of high compactness and accuracy. The electronic products must be small and compact, multi-function, and having high reliability. Conventional liquid electrolytic capacitors cannot fulfill these requirement and hence, solid electrolytic capacitors have been developed.
According to different materials and uses, the solid electrolytic capacitors can be characterized into different types. Currently, aluminum electrolytic capacitors and tantalum electrolytic capacitors are the main products in the industrial field. In addition, in order to increase the capacity of the capacitor elements, a plurality of capacitor units is stacked to be connected in parallel and packaged into a stacked-type solid electrolytic capacitor having high electric capacity (having the total capacity which is the sum of the electric capacity of each capacitor unit). However, in the welding process, the thickness of the anode parts of the capacitor units limits the possibility of success and the welding performance of the welding process, thereby affecting the number of the stack of the capacitor units and limiting the electric capacity of the products. The mechanical strength and the reliability of the products are also affected.
In addition, when the anode part is subjected to external forces during the welding process, the anode parts compress each other and cause the aluminum cores to be pushed out or splashed out. The aluminum cores which are pushed out or splashed out will occupy the space where the package was intending to fill in. Therefore, when the packaged product passes through the reflow oven under high temperature, the aluminum cores will melt and fill unoccupied space and the air-tightness property of the product will decrease.